eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Mansyon
"Mansyon" is the first Holy Wednesday episode of the 2017 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It precedes the episode "Kaibigan" in the Wednesday lineup. The episode aired on 12 April 2017 with a total runtime of 73 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Jose Manalo, Miggy Tolentino, Barbie Forteza, and Jake Ejercito. Supporting cast includes Tito Sotto, Jimmy Santos, Kim Last, and Jon Timmons. The episode is directed by Linnet Zurbano. Plot Moris (Jose Manalo) and his three children live on a floating shack in the middle of a dirty river. Despite living in poverty, the family tries to remain positive and optimistic by facing their problems with a "when there's a will, there's a way"'' attitude. Jeko (Jake Ejercito) and Migoy (Miggy Tolentino) help their father find money so their younger sister Yayen (Barbie Forteza) can graduate from nursing school, which is the family's only hope to get out of poverty. They prevent her from doing any hard work around the house so she can completely focus on her education. Yayen promises to get her family a mansion someday once she graduates and finds a decent job. In the meantime, Moris tries to make ends meet for his family as a street vendor. The school dean speaks with Yayen about her low grades in some classes, mainly caused by her lack of textbooks and an incomplete set of nursing kit which are essential for class. He warns Yayen that she may not be able to graduate if she doesn't get those grades back up by the end of the semester. Passing the final exam becomes her final chance to improve her grades. Meanwhile, the barangay captain notifies Moris that a planned clearing operation on the river may force them out of their home. Upon discovering the news, Yayen begins to feel more pressure as her family awaits for her to get them out of poverty. Desperate to get her grades up, she studies night by night under a street light, but considers cheating on the final exam by talking to students who can provide her a photocopy of the answers. At the last second, she rejects the offer and takes the test without cheating. Yayen passes the exam, but is called into the dean's office after being accused of cheating. News of Yayen's alleged cheating reaches Moris and his family. In a heated confrontation, Moris refuses to believe her daughter's repeated dismissal of the accusation. They give Yayen the silent treatment the next day. Yayen's school friends visit Moris to prove to him that his daughter did not cheat on the exam. After realizing his daughter's honesty, Moris meets with the school dean to beg for a second chance for Yayen. The dean, who has kept track of Yayen's progress throughout the year and is also surprised that she is part of a cheating scandal, allows her to retake the final exam. She passes again. On the day of Yayen's oathtaking ceremony as a new nurse, Moris and his family moves out of their home. Cast '''Main cast' * Jose Manalo as Moris Neruda * Miggy Tolentino as Michael Giovanni "Migoy" Neruda * Barbie Forteza as Charlene "Yayen" Neruda * Jake Ejercito as Jericho "Jeko" Neruda Supporting cast * Tito Sotto as Kap. Domingo "Domeng" Quintos * Jimmy Santos as Jumo * Kim Last as Nikko Bragancia * Jon Timmons as James Marcelo Also starring * Menggie Cobarrubias as Dean Morales * Yasser Marta as classmate Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles